Besos indirectos
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Demencia solo quería besar a Black, Flug era el único que podía hacerlo, a Demencia eso le dio una idea.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Villanos no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

 _Besos indirectos_

Tener una relación con el jefe era más complicado de lo que esperaba, no por ser pareja los maltratos a su persona habían parado, cada fracaso implicaba un masivo regaño y a veces una que otra noche en la sala, dependía de que tan grave fuesen las cosas. Aunque no todo era malo, cuando las cosas resultaban bien y su jefe lograba arruinar la existencia de algún superhéroe con alguno de sus inventos o vendía algún producto a otros villanos, era muy más que bueno que estuviera de buen humor, porque eso significaba una buena noche de sueño –o algo más-.

El verdadero problema era solo otro miembro de la casa: Demencia. Naturalmente esperaría que ella se enojara o algo por su relación con su querido jefe, pero no era así, por el contrario, esa mujer le llegaba a sorprender cada día más. En un principio empezaba a seguirle por toda la mansión, no parecía importarle si era descubierta o si era muy evidente, simplemente estaba ahí observándole fijamente y eso llegaba a producirle ligeros escalofríos.

Temía, temía tantos por sus experimentos, la cercanía de Demencia nunca traía nada bueno cuando estaba trabajando.

—Demencia sal de aquí—ordenó intentando sonar autoritario, debía terminar un rayo para solidificar cosas –más específicamente, capas de superhéroes- y sabía que todo acabaría en un desastre si aquella mujer se mantenía cerca.

—No—respondió de forma infantil antes de reírse y sacarle la lengua. Flug solo pudo gruñir y le pidió a 5.0.5 que se acercara, hecho eso le ordenó que no permitiera que Demencia se acercara demasiado.

El oso azul asintió y fue a sentarse muy cerca de la chica, ella no pareció inmutarse mucho, simplemente siguió asechando al científico que trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó acercarse un poco más, pero fue interceptada por el oso, claro que no le fue demasiado difícil escabullírsele como un animal escurridizo y de ese modo llegar hacia Flug aun con 5.0.5 tratando de atraparla.

— ¡Demencia no! —Gritó el doctor al notar como esta se lanzaba contra él, si algo le pasaba a su rayo él pagaría las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos al verse imposibilitado de hacer algo más y recibió el peso de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, tumbándole contra la mesa y haciendo que el rayo saliera volando hacia algún lado del laboratorio. No quería saber qué habría pasado, pero estaba enojado, así que en cuanto abrió los ojos ignoró el dolor de espalda por la caída y se dispuso a reprender a la de cabello bicolor—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡El jefe se enojará en cuanto…!—Entonces vio el rayo a salvo en las patas de 5.0.5, sentía que podía respirar de alivio, pero no fue así, ya que Demencia le arrancó la bolsa de la cabeza y sin su consentimiento le besó.

Flug sentía que el color rojo empezaba a cubrir su rostro, no estuvo muy seguro de cuánto tiempo Demencia estuvo besándole, pero logró reaccionar el algún momento y la empujó con fuerza para limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le gritó algo alterado.

—Tú besas a Black todos los días ¿cierto? —su pregunta solo le hizo enrojecer aún más, aquella reacción fue la respuesta que Demencia necesitaba para sonreír feliz—¡Significa que yo también lo besare! ¡A través de ti, como un beso indirecto!

Demencia parecía más feliz que cuando había creado a su propia visión del jefe con uno de sus inventos. Incluso salió riendo de la emoción del laboratorio; Flug se levantó del suelo y se acercó a recuperar su invento de las patas 5.0.5 que le miraba curioso por lo ocurrido.

—¡No me mires así! —Exclamó intentando recoger lo que se había caído al suelo, incluida la bolsa para llevarla sobre su cabeza.

La verdad es que ese día no había besado a nadie, el beso de Demencia técnicamente se había "quedado para él" si seguía su juego infantil y tonto. Pero no quería eso, no iba a quedarse con el beso de Demencia, porque ella era desastrosa, necia y desquiciada ¿para qué iba a querer quedarse con su beso? Se "desharía" del beso más tarde, ahora tenía un rayo que terminar. Aunque, pensando como pensaba Demencia, eso significaba que si besaba a Black Hat, lo estaría besando Demencia, no él, cosa que le confundió bastante.

No, definitivamente no iba a darle el beso de Demencia a Black, suponiendo que así funcionara aquello por supuesto, esperaría a mañana el tener que hacerlo si era necesario.

…

Black Hat estaba de buen humor por la noche gracias al rayo creado por el científico, lo había vendido a un villano británico que había pagado bastante bien por él y no solo eso, en las noticias había visto maravillado lo funcional que había sido. Durante la hora de la cena, los cuatro se encontraban comiendo en el comedor, Flug miraba a Demencia con cierto enojo de vez en cuando, pero procuraba no decir nada o emitir algún sonido que le delatara; Demencia solo le dedicaba una que otra mirada divertida cuando se daba cuenta; y 5.0.5 miraba a uno y luego al otro de forma constante.

—Están más silenciosos de lo habitual—dijo el villano supremo, le agradaba que no hicieran escándalo, pero vamos, habían tenido éxito en algo, deberían decir algo más al respecto—¿Qué paso? —Exigió saber frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, algo debía estar pasando.

—Nada, nada jefecito—se apresuró a negar Flug, pero la mirada de Black le indicó que no le creía nada.

—Más les vale que no—dijo amenazante antes de pinchar un trozo de la carne y llevársela a la boca. Notó entonces como Demencia le arrojaba una bolita de servilleta al científico, este la abrió y se fijó que había algo en ella, luego la rompió en pedacitos; supuso que no era nada del otro mundo, ellos se la pasaban discutiendo y prefería que lo hicieran con papelitos a que empezaran a lanzar cualquier otra cosa que realmente le importara—Flug—le llamó ganando su atención de inmediato—Hiciste un buen trabajo, puede que te complazca con algo después de la cena, así que piensa en algo que quieras.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron en blanco por unos momentos, había muchas cosas que le gustaría pedir a superior, ¡oh, tantas cosas!, pero recordó entonces que aun cargaba con el recado de Demencia y no estaba seguro de poder pedir alguna de esas cosas que quería, probablemente podría pedir algo material, pero seguro Black se enojaría con él, ahora ni siquiera sabía que pedir.

—No hace falta señor, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo—dijo en un intento de disimular que no podía pensar en nada.

—Sé bien que cumples con tu trabajo, idiota—gruñó con cierta molestia—, pero si te estoy ofreciendo una recompensa más te vale que la aceptes, no es que vaya a ser considerado contigo de nuevo.

Flug tragó algo de saliva, si no pedía algo, seguro no dormiría en su habitación ni en el sofá, sino afuera de la casa. Miró su plato a medio comer y luego a Demencia que seguía sonriéndole con travesura, frunció un poco el ceño y dejó caer el cubierto, tal vez estaba actuando infantil y celoso, de todos modos, Black Hat no tendría por qué saber que Demencia le había besado en el laboratorio con la intención de besarle indirectamente.

…

Luego de la cena, Flug intentó olvidarse de lo ocurrido en el laboratorio o al menos verlo desde un punto de vista más maduro, debería preocuparle más el hecho de haber besado a Demencia, corrección, de que ella le hubiese besado, a ser un método de besos indirecto, porque eso era estúpido y eso solo lo pensaban los niños. Mejor debía pensar en la recompensa que recibiría por su logro, sabía que esa noche se olvidaría de lo que paso.

—Besaste a Demencia…—escuchar esas palabras del mayor le produjeron un escalofrío, solo había bastado besarle para que se diera cuenta, ¿pero cómo rayos había sucedido eso?

…

No esperaba que Black pudiese ser alguien celoso, tal vez había demasiadas cosas que aun desconocía de su jefe. Pero en fin, ahí estaba frente a la puerta de la casa junto a Demencia, tiritando de frío y murmurando una que otra queja sobre la responsable de todo. La chica solo se abrazó a él como si nada con sus brazos y piernas, admitía que al menos era un buen método de mantener calor, pero sabía que esas no eran las intenciones de ella, sino el hecho de ser un recadero para Black.

—¿Te das cuenta que por culpa de tu estúpido beso estamos aquí afuera verdad? —Preguntó mirándole con notorio reproche, ella solo se encogió de hombros—¿También te das cuenta que eso significa que no acepta tus recados indirectos conmigo, cierto? —Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Lo peor de aquello fue que Demencia no dejó de utilizarse como método de besos indirectos, cuando menos lo esperaba estaba ella lista para tirársele encima y le besaba como si nada y Black por supuesto volvía a echarlos de la casa, al menos 5.0.5 le llevaba una cobija y no debía depender del calor de la chica de pelo bicolor para no morir de frío.

FIN

¡Hallo! ¿Cómo les va xD? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me moría por hacer algo así, gracias por leer esta locura xD Nos leemos en otra historia


End file.
